In recent years, various systems have been developed where contents such as game software are delivered from servers to communication devices via the Internet. Regarding the usage of contents in such systems, there are various possibilities, for example, a user may try out contents, or a user may store contents in the memory of a communication device and use the contents at any given time. In the above two cases, the intended purposes of using the contents are different In a case where a user tries out contents, he/she uses the contents to know what they are like. On the other hand, in a case where a user stores and uses contents, he/she uses the contents to benefit from the effects achieved through use of the contents.
In some of the above-mentioned systems, contents having same functions are always delivered regardless of differences in the intended purposes of using the contents. In those systems, a user may not be able to try out contents freely as shown by the following example. For example, in a case where a user tries out contents having a function of acquiring information specific to a communication device of the user such as personal information of the user, when the function is performed, a message is displayed for gaining permission from the user to acquire information specific to the communication device, in view of privacy and security of the user. In response to the message, the user needs to carry out an operation for accepting the contents of the message, when or before trying out the contents. As a result, trial use of contents by the user is interrupted temporarily; therefore, the user may not be able to freely try out the contents.
Also, in those systems, because contents having the same functions are always delivered regardless of the intended purpose of using the contents, even when contents are tried out, the effects of the contents originally for use are achieved, which may lower the value of contents provided.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-134155 discloses a technique for using application software whose usable functions are changed in accordance with the frequency of usage. Specifically, software disclosed in the publication includes a program for displaying an operation screen, and counts and stores frequency of usage for each function displayed on the operation screen. Each time the frequency of usage of a function exceeds a predetermined frequency, the software displays new contents on the operation screen additionally which are pre-stored in the software and have not been displayed, thereby renewing operational functions of the software.
However, the term “frequency of usage of contents” in the above publication is different from the term “usage of contents” stated above. Thus, the technique disclosed in the publication cannot solve the aforementioned problems resulting from the differences in intended purpose of using contents.